


Loneliness

by theymadeittojapan



Series: Hinata's Harem [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Oikawa and Hinata in Brazil, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Oikawa Tooru, Power Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Top Hinata Shouyou, What happens in Brazil stays in Brazil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theymadeittojapan/pseuds/theymadeittojapan
Summary: Oh.Oh, no.Hinata has abs, Oikawa thinks.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Hinata's Harem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012560
Comments: 5
Kudos: 287





	Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably become a series because there needs to be more stories about Hinata and his harem.

It says something about his loneliness when Hinata is overjoyed to see Tooru Oikawa standing in front of him. He’s easy to recognize, and he figures that it must be mutual. Oikawa has always had a loud presence to Hinata, he wonders if it was the same way for him. After a frantic dig in his bag for his missing wallet, all his cash and cards, and identification lost, he hears him speak. Oikawa looks vaguely angelic, standing in front of the sun, the light hitting his back and his hair shining. “Do you know him?” A friend of his asks and Oikawa cuts his eyes at him. It’s almost like the question is offensive. Which, granted, Hinata doesn't blame him.

“Why? Because all Japanese people know each other?” Oikawa scoffs, tossing his head back and crossing his arms. “He’s just a lost kid.” Oikawa tries, but he can’t help but notice that Hinata doesn’t really look much like a kid anymore. It must have happened in those two years Oikawa didn’t see him.

“ Oikawa-san , I speak basic English.” Hinata reminds him in Japanese since it’s just a relief to speak his native language to someone who understands. He has to try so hard with Pedro to learn Portuguese, and then there really isn’t anyone else around to talk to. Oikawa looks over at him, uncrossing his arms, and he tips his head to the side like he’s thinking about something.

“What are you doing out on the beach?” Oikawa asks, and Hinata pouts and looks away. Does he want to admit that he lost his wallet, that it fell from his backpack at his job, or does he want to lie and try to save his dignity? In the end, Hinata doesn’t see the point in lying.

“I lost my wallet,” he mumbles under his breath, and Oikawa made a noise for him to repeat it again.

When he does, Oikawa tips his head back and laughs. It’s mean, Hinata thinks, but Oikawa waves off his friends. “Come on. I’ll treat you to dinner.” He says, turning on his heels leaving Hinata no choice but to follow behind him.

*****

“I’ve never tried this place. Apparently, it’s not that good to the locals, but I like the way it smells,” Oikawa says, looking around the crowded diner. It’s noisy, people laughing and loud chatter all around, and Hinata takes it in. He hasn’t even had a chance to do any sightseeing yet, just going from the apartment to practice to various jobs, and he thinks that this place is really nice. “So, how the hell did you end up here?” Oikawa finally asks, smiling at him as he leans on his elbows on the table. Halfway across from home, how the hell did he run into a kid from a rival school.

Hinata opens his mouth to speak, to tell him how he was sent here and who helped him when the waiter approaches. The waiter asks about drinks, Hinata has learned that much from when Pedro hands him bottles of water when he gets in the door after work. “Drinks.” He tells Oikawa, and he watches in amazement as Oikawa orders a beer. Hinata forgets that he can drink here too, but he has work in the morning, so he settles for a coke with a lime wedge in the glass. 

“Beach volleyball.” Hinata finally tells him, realizing that he never answered the question that Oikawa asked him to begin with.

Oikawa looks puzzled by his answer, and he takes a sip of his drink. “After dinner, show me some of your skills at beach volleyball.” He tells him, tipping the drink in his direction. Hinata grins, nods, and asks about Oikawa. “I’m only here for now. Probably won’t stay too much longer. Just until the season starts back up in Argentina. I’m on a minor league team there.” Oikawa tells him, and Hinata is disappointed that he doesn’t live here. He knows that he’s only here for a little while as well, but that doesn’t mean that he didn’t want a familiar face hanging around. It’s a little much being all by himself here, the time difference making it hard to even call home sometimes.

They fall into an easy silence during their meal. Oikawa doesn’t ask about why he’s learning beach volleyball instead of playing for a league or how their school team did once he left. Hinata doesn’t bring up the spiker that he always saw with him since it doesn’t seem like a safe topic to bring up. “ Kageyama is training on the same team as  Ushijima ,” Hinata says, shoving food into his mouth. Oikawa twitches, it’s funny.

“ Ushijima was in California,”  Oikawa says, delicately as he stabs a piece of meat too forcefully. Hinata doesn’t feel like asking or digging into that at all, so he changes the topic to something more friendly. It works, Oikawa is back to being positive after a few minutes. “Come on,” Oikawa says, wiping his mouth. “Let’s play beach volleyball.”

*****

Oikawa Tooru has never hated anything else in the world more than he hates sand at this moment.  His feet hurt, he questions  Shoyo about why he needs to take his shoes off. He's fine. Ten minutes of trying to run on the sand in his shoes make him feel like an idiot. Hinata is definitely laughing at him, Oikawa can hear him even after he dives after the ball, probably getting sand in his mouth. Serves him right, the older man thinks. “This is what you want to do?” Oikawa pants, exhausted after just a short amount of time. He pretends not to keep score, Hinata is beating him badly, and he throws himself back on the sand. It feels weird against his neck, getting into his sweaty hair, and he tucks his toes into it oddly enjoying the feeling.

Shoyo sits next to him, crossing his arms over his knees, and he looks out into the night. It is a gorgeous sight. The moon is bright, illuminating the beach, the soft sound of the waves hitting the shore, and the way he can faintly hear the sounds of the city in the background like white noise. Oikawa looks over, to ask Hinata how long he plans on doing this when he’s going to return to volleyball in Japan but Hinata speaks first. “I don’t plan on doing this long. Someone told me if I could play beach volleyball, I could do anything. Once I’m ready, I’ll go back to try out for a team in Japan.” Hinata says, turning to grin at him. “You know,  Oikawa-san . I was having a terrible day and doubting myself, but I’m glad I ran into you!” Hinata says, smiling at him even more.

Oikawa sighs and he smiles a little too. He looks over at Hinata to tell him something about how he owes him dinner or maybe that he just did it because he felt bad for him. He doesn’t get any of that out because he’s so quickly distracted by a bead of sweat running from Hinata’s temple down his cheek. Hinata lifts his shirt to wipe it off idly and without thought.

Oh.

Oh, no.

Hinata has abs, Oikawa thinks.

Oikawa stares down at them, not even remembering what he had to say or the joke that he was going to make. He’s lonely, Oikawa reasons with himself. He’s lonely and Hinata is attractive. (When the  fuck did  Shoyo Hinata get so attractive, He thinks borderline hysterical) “ Oikawa-san ?”  Shoyo says, and Oikawa looks up at his face and hums. He was caught, oh  shit , he thinks. “Do you want to come back to my apartment for a shower?” He asks.

Well, no harm in getting clean, Oikawa reasons.

*****

There is too much harm in this.

Oikawa is sure that Hinata’s roommate is going to kill him slowly. (He gets it. He does. Two hours with the guy has made him fall in lust. He can’t imagine living with him for two months with rooms next to each other.) Hinata chirps in broken off and awkward  Portuguese to Pedro how he knows  Oikawa , and  Oikawa almost, almost, wants to wave at him when he sees him going into his room to leave them alone. Hey, fucker, he’s learning another language for you. Oikawa thinks. “I’ll leave you some clothes,” Hinata says, leaving the room and him alone to shower in the cramped space.

****

Hinata grabs some of his clean clothes for Oikawa, he should try to get Pedro’s, but he’s in his room and doesn’t want to bother him, and he’s freaking out a little. “The great king is in my shower. In Brazil. In my apartment. He bought me dinner.” Hinata mumbles to himself, folding up a pair of pants. He needs to ask someone what to do. He’s flipping through his phone.  Kenma wouldn’t care.  Kageyama wouldn’t either.  Bokuto might! But he’s useless at advice without  Akaashi . Hinata  realizes the time difference is too great right now to be bothering them anyway. He’ll bother  Kenma tomorrow about this, he thinks.

Hinata dumps some clothes by the door for Oikawa, retreating into the kitchen for some water, and he hears the door open and closes. He slides into his room, opposite the shared bathroom, and once he sees Oikawa come out fully dressed he sneaks into a  shower to get rid of the sand and sweat that clings to his skin. He’s fast, thinking that Oikawa will just probably go and promise to bring the clothes back later. Hinata tosses on a pair of sweatpants and tank top tosses the dirty clothes in the bucket with the mental reminder that he needs to tell Pedro that it’s time to do laundry.

Oikawa is waiting for him, sitting in Pedro’s spot on the couch and flipping through the manga that Hinata left there. He looks up when Hinata comes back into the room, standing up after dropping what he was holding, and Hinata tips his head to the side. Hinata is about to ask him if he wants a bag for his clothes when Oikawa cups his face and kisses him.

It’s definitely a surprise to him since he didn’t think that  Oikawa even liked boys. He remembers  Oikawa trying to hit on  Kiyoko at a match, thinking back on how funny it was to everyone that she didn’t pay him any attention, so this is something he wasn’t suspicious of. He pulls away to look at  Oikawa to make sure that this isn’t some kind of mistake, but  Oikawa chases after his mouth in a way that shows that it was clearly on purpose.

****

Oikawa feels like he’s dying. He feels like he had some kind of warning for Hinata's abs, he’s been working out religiously since he was in high school, and he'd have to have abs. But nothing could have prepared him for Hinata's thighs.

His  fucking thighs.

Oikawa can’t even be bothered to look up a couple of extra inches to see what he’s going to be working with, he just  kneads the soft but firm flesh in his hands. He squeezes tightly, Hinata  eeps and jerks his legs forwards. Oh, he’s ticklish. Oikawa thinks.  Fuck , he wants to bury his face here and stay there for a while. “ Oikawa-san .” Hinata pants, rutting his hips up against nothing.

Right. This is a much better way for things to go.  Oikawa drags his mouth over Hinata’s pale thighs, he can see where Hinata's shorts sit when he’s outside.  Fuck , something is wrong with me,  Oikawa thinks. Getting hard over tan lines. Well, harder. His cock is curved up towards his belly, and he’s making a mess in Hinata’s clean bed. He tells the other as much, Hinata assures him that he doesn’t care, He mumbles something else about laundry but Oikawa isn’t really paying attention at this point. Oikawa looks down, grateful that Hinata turned on a lamp in the corner for them, and he runs his hands along his thighs. He smooths his hands up and down, squeezing unexpectedly just to feel the jump in the tense muscles, and he laughs every time it happens. He leans down to kiss him, waiting until Hinata is distracted before grasping his cock in his hand.

The groan that Hinata slips into his own mouth is satisfying.

“ Oikawa-san ,” the redhead whines, and  Oikawa scoffs since his hand is already getting slick. Hinata is bucking his hips up into his hand, Oikawa is distracted by the twitch of his muscles in his legs when he moves, and he slides his free hand down from his thigh to his calf to squeeze there too. “Stop tickling me,” Hinata says, the voice on the edge of whining.

“No,” Oikawa laughs.

Hinata huffs, biting his lip, and Oikawa pushes his legs further apart until he has more room to get comfortable there. “Oh,” Hinata says, realizing what Oikawa is trying to do. “You don’t have to do that,” Hinata stutters, trying to sit up. “You can just give me the lube,” Hinata says, and Oikawa wrinkles his nose.

“I was planning on riding you,” Oikawa says, taking satisfaction in the noise that Hinata makes. “Who is just making you prep yourself and  fuck ? That’s not very fun.” He snorts, dragging his mouth closer and closer to Hinata’s cock.

“No one, but I just assumed since it’s you,” Hinata says, trying to be casual.  Oikawa is a little offended by that. He swallows his indignation that he isn’t an equal opportunist by taking Hinata's cock all the way to the back of his throat. Hinata moans, low and deep, and grabs onto his hair.  Oikawa pushes his legs open, getting both hands on his thighs, and he holds them hard enough to leave bruises with his fingertips.

Oikawa can’t stay on his knees long, he pulls off to make a joke about it, and Hinata surges forward to kiss him again. Hinata makes quick work of stretching him open (Oikawa wants to know where he learned that, but he doesn’t want to think about  Tobio at a time like this.). Oikawa shifts his weight, enough to take the pressure off his bad knee, and he pushes Hinata back down to the bed. Hinata is staring up at him with such an annoying expression of wonder.

It’s the  loneliness , Oikawa reminds himself. But this is far from lonely, he thinks as he sinks down on Hinata’s cock. He hears the breathless way that Hinata mumbles out his name, and Oikawa puffs out a huff of air as he gets used to it. Oikawa reaches his hands behind himself to rest them on Hinata’s legs where he wants to be able to feel him moving. He slowly starts rocking his hips forwards, feeling his own mouth drop open at how good it feels, and he can hear the noises he’s making.

Oikawa can admit that up until three hours ago, he never thought about what it would be like to  fuck Hinata  Shoyo , but he takes him for someone who holds things like this special, so he tries to be gentle. That quickly goes out the window when Hinata sits up and starts dragging his mouth over Oikawa’s chest and everywhere he can reach. Oikawa grabs him by his hair, his soft hair, and pushes him closer and closer. “You feel so good,  Oikawa-san ,” Hinata moans, pumping his hips up to meet Oikawa’s thrusts. “Hot and tight, want to  fuck you harder.” He says, and Oikawa tugs his hair roughly to give him permission.

Oikawa knows that Hinata has strong legs. He’s seen him jump straight into the air two meters, but he wasn’t prepared for it when  Shoyo starts  fucking him in earnest. Oikawa can’t even seem to keep himself up, he tries holding onto the wall, but gives up and wraps his arms around his shoulders. It should be awkward with the height difference, but he curls up into himself with every sharp thrust against his prostate. “ Fuck ,  fuck ,  fuck .  Shoyo !” Oikawa moans, scratching sharp lines down his back with each thrust that has him practically seeing stars. Oikawa shoves Hinata’s callous covered hand on to his cock,  enjoying the feeling of his rough skin on his weeping cock, and he can’t decide if he wants to  fuck back into his cock or up into his hand.

It’s torture in the best way.

Oikawa loses all train of thought when Hinata squeezes his cock just on the edge of pain, making him gasp and groan in one breath, and he’s about to say something when Hinata  teases him just right. He comes, shuddering and yelling out Hinata's name, and he slumps forwards.

He watches Hinata's thighs as he  fucks him, wild and needy, listens to the harsh pants coming from his mouth. Oikawa feels them in his hair, on his cheek, the drag on Hinata's mouth against his skin as he tries to kiss him, and finally feels the tension leave his body with a quiet groan.

Oikawa closes his eyes, content, and he thinks it's funny that’s the only time he’s heard Hinata be quiet.

****

It’s sometime later, after they’re clean, that  Oikawa really thinks about it.  His head is pillowed on Hinata's thigh, a comfortable pillow, and his fingers resting under the edge of his boxers. Hinata is sleeping, his hand in Oikawa’s hair, breathing deep and restful.

It’s not loneliness.

Oikawa doesn’t think that anymore. He won’t think it in the morning when Hinata shoves his face down in the bed, eating him out until he’s sobbing. Or when Pedro curses them from the kitchen. Or when he tells Hinata that when there’s a net between them, it’ll be like this never happened. (Definitely not the shining smile and determined look Hinata gives him like it’s a promise). Not even when he gives Hinata his phone number and tells him when he’s leaving to go back to Argentina.

Oikawa doesn't think he’ll ever be free of  Shoyo Hinata.


End file.
